Power Gridlocked
by turbomagnus
Summary: A collecting place for Power Rangers shorts, snippets and drabbles not related to my on-going 'Power Rangers Literati' story series. Pairings, characters, situations and such will vary.


Author's Note: The 365 Project is an experimental project to write and post at least one short every day for the next year, not including my semi-regular bi-weekly updates. Whether or not that goal can be reached, we'll see... This is The 365 Project, 19 January.

Disclaimer: "Susie Q" the song is the property of Checker Records and "Susie Q" the movie is the property of Disney, while Power Rangers is (once again, I believe) the property of Saban Entertainment, all are used for entertainment purposes without permission or intent to profit.

Two things; for those who haven't seen the movie, the key point you need to know is that the titular character of Susie 'Susie Q' Quinn was played by Amy Jo Johnson, who also played Kimberly on Power Rangers. The second thing, for those that have seen the movie; ignore the final scene with Zach and Maggie at school.

"Other Lives"

By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'

As she stepped out of the taxi onto the streets of Willow Valley, Washington, Kimberly Hart sighed to herself. She hadn't lied to Tommy, she hadn't, really. She just hadn't told him the whole truth. How do you explain to someone that a person can die in 1955, their spirit finally rest forty years later in 1995, but be reincarnated in 1978 and regain the memories of their past life when they reach the point their spirit passed on? Even for someone who had spent the last three years channeling an ancient power through animal spirits and geometric shapes to battle evil space aliens, that would be hard to believe - she wouldn't have believe it if it wasn't her, and that was why she had left Florida for Washington, there was only one other person who would, who could believe it.

It was just still a little uncomfortable that he had the same name, if a different spelling, as an old friend.

Kim started up the front walk of the house she had asked to be delivered to, looking it over and remembering when it had belonged to her - to Susie's - family. Mentally, she winced, she was still having trouble seperating the memories and feelings into their proper lives. That moment of distraction cost her as she reached the front steps and mis-stepped, causing her to fall despite her gymnastic ability and land on her hands and knees, half-on and half-off the steps.

"Jeepers!" Kim said as though it were a swear, a habit she had developed in the last few months.

"Jeepers?" A voice asked from behind her, causing her to turn her head and look up.

She couldn't keep a faint blush - whether from embarassment or attraction, she wasn't sure - off of her face, "Hi, Zach."

Zach Sands' jaw dropped and he took a step back in surprise, almost knocking down his little sister who was behind him. Teri Sands, the aforementioned little sister, stepped around Zach to look at Kimberly, then turned to her brother with a smirk.

"Zach, I'm telling Mom you've got a girlfriend!"

Zach's look of shock only grew as he grabbed his sister's shoulders, "You can _see_ her?"

"Uh, yeah," Teri looked over her glasses at him like she thought he was an idiot, "She's right there... aren't you gonna be a gentleman and help her up, anyway?"

"I'm fine," Kim answered as she got to her feet, "Can we talk privately?"

Teri put her hands on her hips and glared at the older girl, "If you're dumping my brother, you can do it with me right here."

"Teri!" Zach finally regained control of himself, "Uh, yeah, we can talk in private, I guess."

"Remember Mom's rules, Zach," Teri smirked at them both, "No girls in your room with the door shut."

Zach rolled his eyes at her, "Teri, you go to your room - and no spying!"

"Fine, I'm going," Teri said, walking past both Zach and Kim, "Big brothers are such jerks - try to look out for them and this is what you get..."

As soon as the front door had shut behind his sister, Zach looked again at the girl who looked like the ghost he had known, "Uh..."

Kimberly smiled and extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Kim."

Author's Note: Yes, it ends there. I like open endings, that's why I use them so much. To paraphrase a favorite sci-fi show, "The end of the story that creates the next great story."


End file.
